


Why are we like this?

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety





	1. Chapter 1

Shanks:Red bitch 

Dracule Mihawk:Hawky

Monkey D. Luffy:Luffy

Vinesmoke Sanji:Sanji

Trafalgar D. Water Law:Taffy 

Penguin:Pen

Eustass Kid:Kiddo

Killer:Blondie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Luffy has added three people*

Luffy:hi!!

Taffy:I don't like this

Sanji:should've run awhile you still could

Luffy: >:(

Sanji:anyways what's up Luffy?

Luffy:We're friends soooo

Taffy:I'm not adding any of my crew here

Sanji:that's fine I'll do it

Luffy:I added Sanji just in case you said no!

Taffy:and how will you add them?

*Sanji has added Pen*

Pen:hello?

Taffy:......

Pen:,,,,,oh no

Luffy:does anyone have Kids crew!?

Sanji:no why?

Taffy:Never

Luffy:I want to add them!!

Pen:perhaps I could get him here

Luffy:REALLY!?!?

Taffy:What?

Pen:*softly* captain forgive me

*Pen has added Kiddo and Blondie*

Kiddo:this is not what I signed up for

Pen:kinda is

Kiddo:no

Blondie:yes

Pen:mhm

Kiddo:fuckin hell

Luffy:Shanks add you know who here

*Red bitch has added Hawky*

Red bitch:Boom done

Hawky:I hate you

Red bitch:keep telling yourself that :)


	2. Why are we like this?

Shanks:Red bitch

Dracule Mihawk:Hawky

Monkey D. Luffy:Luffy

Vinesmoke Sanji:Sanji

Trafalgar D. Water Law:Taffy

Penguin:Pen

Eustass Kid:Kiddo

Killer:Blondie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blondie:code red

Pen:How did you lose him he literally taller than everyone else

Blondie:well I got distracted how did you lose us?

Pen:I left on purpose because you two were annoying me

Blondie:I'm hurt now help me find him!

Pen:fine  
Pen:wait I see him

Blondie:make sure he doesn't die or kill anyone

Pen:pffft his fine! I however am not

Taffy:and why is that?

Pen:im going to jail QwQ

Taffy:never do that again but why are you going to jail?

Pen:murder UwU

Sanji:Penguin no murder

Pen:Penguin yes murder

Luffy:Why is penguin murdering?

Pen:hmm I don't like that question

Red bitch:sucks to be you answer it

Pen:but I don't wanna...

Hawky:what even is happening?

Pen:murder OwO

Kiddo:Penguin I see you why are you murdering can I join?

Pen:no....?

Taffy:ah now I understand

Pen: Captain no

Luffy:Tell us!!!!

Taffy:well you see 

Pen: Trafalgar D. Water Law don't you fucking dare you little bitch

Taffy:hmm

Pen:don't you 'hmm' me 

Taffy:have fun with murder

Pen:thank you I'll be back at 4

Taffy:of course I'll tell everyone else so they don't panic

Pen:thanks captain

Kiddo:what the fuck?

Pen:Howdy I'm taking the girl on your arm now 

Kiddo:okay?

Pen:don't ask questions you don't wanna know

Blondie:ooooh I know now

Pen:shut your fuck

Blondie:can I help?

Pen:sure 

Blondie:sweet


End file.
